In Need of Assistance
by Gogo Starship
Summary: Rachel Berry, Broadway starlet, runs into someone from her past who's having a tough time. She hires them as her assistant, but will it end up to be more than she bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry enjoyed her life. She was a Tony award-winning actress on Broadway, she lived in a plush loft on the Upper East Side, she had amazing friends, and a very happy wallet.

She had joined the Broadway scene fresh out of Juilliard at the young age of twenty-two. Now, two years later, she was already making a name for herself. She was sweetheart of The Great White Way, and she intended for things to stay that way.

Things hadn't _always _been so fantastic. She had first started out in a rickety apartment in Brooklyn, only getting ensemble parts, or going months on end without getting any parts whatsoever. She had finally made her big debut as Eva Peron in Evita, and after that, roll offers came rolling in.

After one year she had finally retired from her first roll, and she had then taken an offer to play Eponine in Les Miserables. It was hardly major, but it paid well and she had always identified with the poor girl's unrequited love; she had felt that sting many times, and it would be easy to utilize it in her performance.

After a particularly grueling rehearsal, Rachel wanted nothing more than a large iced coffee. The sun was beating down hard, and Rachel was already coated in a light sheen of sweat from all her hard work. She walked into the nearest coffee shop and smiled thankfully to see it was empty. As she made her way to the counter, her phone rang in her gym bag, and she fished it out to see that her friend Scarlett (who played Cosette) was calling. She answered immediately.

"Hey, Scar, any particular reason you're calling me, even though I saw you literally five minutes ago?" She rang the bell on the counter to catch the attention of the workers, who were probably in the back room.

"Well, who wouldn't want to talk to their favorite person on the planet?"

"A girl who can only handle so much of her best friend in one day," Rachel joked, leaning against the counter as she waited. Someone finally emerged from the back room, and without really looking at them- she was preoccupied with her conversation- Rachel ordered an ice coffee with lots of cream (Coffee Mate, more specifically, as it was a non-dairy creamer) and lots of sugar. The man nodded, his head ducked as he filled her order, and Rachel finally recognized who was making her coffee.

"Jesse?" she choked out in shock. "Jesse St. James? What are you _doing _here?"

Jesse looked like a deer in the headlights. "I… I work here."

Rachel hung up on her friend without saying a proper goodbye. "But why?"

"Because I'm not talented enough to make it, okay?" he snapped, "I'd really rather not talk about it."

"No need to snap at me, Jesse, I've done absolutely nothing wrong, unlike you!" Rachel growled, snatching the coffee out of his hands and slapping a five dollar bill on the counter. "You can keep the change, I don't need it." She turned to storm out, but Jesse called after her.

"Wait, Rachel! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Jesse!"

"Well, let me at least try to make it up to you!" He jumped over the counter and ran over to Rachel. "I was an idiot all those years ago, I know. I regret it every minute of every day, and I still have nightmares about it. I want to make it up to you. Please," he begged, "just give me a chance to prove that I'm a different person, and that I'm genuinely sorry for what I did, and nothing remotely like it will never happen again."

"You're going to have to work for it," she said after a moment of consideration. "There will be a lot of groveling involved. You hurt me quite a bit, and I fully expect for you to make it up to me."

"I would expect nothing less," Jesse said easily, a wide smile making its way onto his face.

"Jesse, why do you choose to work here?" she asked unsurely, gesturing around the coffee house. He blushed.

"It's the only place that hired me, Rachel. I needed somewhere to work while I was trying to make it on Broadway, and, well… I never made it. I'm stuck working in this dead-end job as a freakin' barista."

Rachel couldn't help but feel sorry for Jesse. Sure, she had hated his guts for the better part of eight years, but nobody deserved to have their dreams crushed. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Why don't you at least try getting a job somewhere else, where you could at least work your way up or something? Or at least a higher pay. I'm guessing being a barista doesn't make you much money."

"Nobody will hire me, and unfortunately, you're right. I barely make enough to afford my crappy apartment in Manhattan." He sighed and collapsed at a table, burying his face in his hands in anguish. "I gave _everything_ up for a scholarship so that I could get a good education and make something of myself, and I end up a barista in some run-down café."

"Well, I suppose that if you're going to make it up to me, you have to be around to do it," Rachel mused. "How about I hire you as my assistant? Scarlett has been pressuring me to hire one since the day I met her and her life seems a hell of a lot easier than mine since she has one. I'll pay you well, and you can stay in the guest room at my apartment."

Jesse stared up at Rachel in shock. "Being an assistant seems a bit demeaning, don't you think?"

"Hardly. I'm not going to make you do anything terrible. You can get me coffee, or lunch, and you can work with my agent and my publicist and those kind of things. It'd be easy, I think," she said reasonably. "But just know this, Jesse; I am your boss, not your ex-girlfriend, or even a friend. You will _earn _my friendship, it is not a benefit of having this job. Understand?"

He nodded mutely and stood up before walking to the back of shop again. He came back a minute later, a bag slung over his shoulder, the once-present apron absent from his waist. "Well, I just quit." His voice was emotionless, as if he were too shocked to really understand the situation. A smile grew slowly, spreading across his cheeks as the information sunk in. "I just quit. Oh, god, I've dreamed of this day for four years!" he said, laughing excitedly. Rachel smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Good, then you can start tomorrow. You can move in today, if you wish. The sooner the better- I sometimes need things in the middle of the night, but can't find the will to get them myself."

Rachel didn't think she was being too demanding- she was giving him a nice house, a nice job, and a nice salary. She was being more than kind, in her opinion. Jesse looked a little troubled, but he quickly shook it off.

"Great. I'll move in tomorrow, I guess," he said easily. Rachel smiled politely and left the building, immediately dialing Scarlett's number on her phone.

"Hey, Scar, sorry I hung up on you, but you'll never guess who I ran into at some crappy cafe!"

"Hmmm," Scarlett replied. "I hope it was someone pretty damn important, for you to hang up on me like that."

"Oh, cry me a river," Rachel laughed. "I ran into Jesse St. James. The one I told you about from high school?"

"Wait, he was eating at the same café as you?" she said in shock. Rachel had confided in Scarlett, and trusted her to keep her past away from the press. She was the first one Rachel had ever told about it.

"No," she paused dramatically, "He was _working _there!"

Scarlett laughed loudly. "Oh my god! Serves that asshole right for turning you into eggs benedict!"

"You know Scarlett, most normal people would say omelet," Rachel chuckled. "And I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy, actually. He looked so miserable… I kind of… Hired him as my assistant," she said the last part quietly so Scarlett wouldn't hear.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I hired him as my assistant!"

"Rachel!" Scarlett whined. Rachel winced at how high-pitched she sounded. "You can't do that!"

"You're the one who's been pressuring me to hire one since the day we met!" Rachel replied defensively. "And come on, wouldn't you feel bad?"

"No, I would feel elated that the jerk got was coming to him!"

"You need to grow a conscience, Scarlett. The lack of human compassion startles me."

"I'm a cold-hearted bitch, I know. I got the message when you called me Scarletta De Vil."

"I thought that was pretty creative," Rachel reasoned. She could practically hear Scarlett roll her eyes through the phone.

"It was mean, actually," she said sullenly.

"Yes, because you're so kind and caring, Scar," Rachel replied sarcastically. Scarlett giggled.

"I know, they should call me Saint Scarlett from now on."

"Totally," Rachel laughed. "I gotta go, I have to clean out the guest room for Jesse. He's moving in."

"Ohh, you know what would really embarrass him? Late night Kotex runs!"

Rachel laughed loudly and unlocked the door to her penthouse, smiling in relief as she collapsed on the couch. "Later, Scar."

"Later, Rach! See you tomorrow, and bring your whipping boy with you!" The line went dead and Rachel chuckled, tossing her phone onto the chair across from her. She just sat staring at the ceiling for a minute before pushing herself off the couch and starting toward the guest room. She had some work to do.

**-stands up- **

**Hi, everybody, my name is Harlot-**

**Members of WA group: Hello, Harlot!  
**

**-And I have an addiction to St. Berry stories. Oh, I also don't own Glee.**

**So, I am killing myself by writing this, and sorry to say updates will be slow. I have a cycle: **

**Led Into the Lead **

**So Not Normal**

**New Installment of the Bouquet Series**

**In Need of Assistance**

**So, yeah. That's the order it's going to be in from now on. I'll try and update daily, though! **

**Ten reviews, people! Tell me if you hate it!**

**Cheers!**

**-Harlot**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel woke up to a loud knocking on her door and groaned, looking around groggily, as reality had yet to sink in. She sighed in annoyance and pulled a silk robe off her chair, thinking it would be best if she didn't answer her door in just her little lace underwear set. She tied the sash tightly around her waist and answered the door, surprised to see Jesse at her door with a bag in his hand.

"What are you doing so early?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow and pointed at the clock rested on her television. She was shocked to see that it was past twelve.

"It's hardly early," he chuckled. Rachel glared at him.

"Well, I was up late last night cleaning your room, so be thankful," she said. She walked away from the door, and Jesse followed dutifully. She could hear him muttering his awe at the beauty of her apartment and smile proudly; she did have wonderful living conditions. She pointed at the door at the very end of the hallway.

"That," she said, "is your room. You have your own private bathroom, and a very spacious closet fit with more than enough room for your clothes. You can get comfortable and unpack while I get decent." She left him to his own and went back to her room, quickly slipping on a pair of lightweight cotton sweats and a simple t-shirt. She was soon out, and she was surprised to see Jesse sitting on the couch, his posture very formal and business-like. Rachel rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile slightly; at least he had taken her words seriously.

"Calm down, Jesse, this is your home now, too. You don't have to act like you're at a funeral," she said jokingly. She walked into the small kitchen and grabbed a toaster pastry, not really in the mood to exert any unnecessary effort. "I have rehearsal today, so you can either stay here and get comfortable, or you can start right away and we can leave…" She trailed off and glanced at the clock, double-checking the clock, "in about five minutes. You can mull it over, if you wish, but you will be starting tomorrow no matter what."

"I guess I can go today," he said easily. He stood up, and moved from sitting on the couch to leaning against the kitchen counter. "Do you need me to do anything before we go? Or I could get it and meet you at the theater, if you tell me which one to go to."

Rachel smiled at the idea of having somebody else to do her annoying odd jobs and errands. She wouldn't have such a hectic schedule, now. "I would love that, actually! Can you go the grocers and get me a four Go Girl energy drinks and four Chocolate Peppermint Stick Luna Bars? Then meet me at Broadway Theater (AN: I was too lazy to look up another theater, sorry), and can you please, please hurry? I'm sorry if that sounds rude, but I need it immediately if Scarlett and I want our pre-rehearsal snack."

"She makes you buy the snack everyday?" Jesse asked in shock. He seemed to have produced a pad and paper out of thin air and was in the process of jotting down Rachel's instructions.

"We split the responsibility. She brings the iced coffee and the fruit salad. It's fair," she said, instantly on the defense for her friend. "And we also split the lunch bill."

"Okay, let me just take a note not to be presumptuous," he joked, scribbling dramatically for a second, smiling slyly at her in the corner of his eye. She suppressed at his antics, but she couldn't stop the laugh bubbling from her throat as his face fell. "Crap, I accidentally crossed out the list…." Rachel rolled her eyes and swiped the notepad from his hand, tearing off the first page and writing down the list- and the directions to the nearest store that had them in stock- on the next paper, along with the name of the theater. She handed it to him and ignored him when he reached for the pen.

"No way, Jose, you can get this back after I have my Luna Bars in hand," she said, covering Jesse's eyes and throwing the pen across the room so he wouldn't be able to find it. "Let's go!"

After they left the apartment building they went their separate ways, and Rachel walked slowly to the theater, glad to have the chance to take her time. Since she had about half an hour to get there, she stopped at the occasional shop, or took a picture with fans, if anyone asked, not caring if she looked less than fantastic. She owed everything to them, a picture was the least she could do. It never felt like enough to her, even.

When she finally made it to the theater, she was shocked to see Jesse waiting patiently, engaged in polite conversation with Parker, who was playing Marius. He was playing it cool, but Rachel could tell by the childish spark in his that was excited to be there. She smiled and shook her head, gently plucking the grocery bag from his fingers. "Thanks, Jesse. I'll let you know if I need anything else, okay?"

"No problem, Rachel," he said with a smile. "Took you long enough to get here, by the way." He added that last part as she headed toward Scarlett. She stuck her tongue out at him over her shoulder.

"Hey, Scar, you got the stuff?" she asked in a paranoid whisper. Scarlett went along with the charade flawlessly and glanced around suspiciously before pressing a small container of fruit salad into her hand.

"Be careful, it's powerful stuff," she whispered. Rachel smiled and ripped open the package, spearing a piece of fruit with her little plastic fork.

"So, is that Whipping Boy?" Scarlett asked, taking a large bite out of a Luna bar as she gestured to Jesse. Rachel nodded and held up a finger, telling Scarlett to wait a minute while she finished chewing.

"Yeah, he decided to come today. Be nice, okay, Scar? This can't be easy for him, he's used to being in charge, not the one at someone's beck and call. I'm trying to be as nice as possible," she told her sternly. Scarlett rolled her eyes at Hermione and popped open her energy drink; she heard a distinct fizzle of carbonation as the pink liquid passed through Scarlett's lips.

"Well, it wouldn't be wrong of me to, after what he did to you," she sulked, "but, as you're my best friend, I'll listen. But I won't be nice, I'll be… Civil at best. Or polite with a grumpy undercurrent."

"Scar…"

"Ah, shut up and eat, why don't you?" she said, though she was smiling. Rachel rolled her eyes, though she, too, was suppressing a grin.

"So do you know what scenes we're practicing today?" Rachel asked between sips of iced coffee. Scarlett nodded.

"Yes, we're practicing the scene in which Jean Valjean dies, because apparently my emotional depth isn't deep enough," she groused, "then we will rehearse Fantine's final scene, and after that, she'll sing I Dreamed a Dream; she has to get home early to see her kids, so we're knocking her scenes out first. Then you will sing On My Own, then Parker and I will practice our wedding scene, and—"

"God, why does Robert have to be so random?" Rachel laughed. Scarlett shrugged. "I don't know, but I do know I'm excited for Parker to kiss the bride." She gave a rougish wink and dropped her trash in the bin. Rachel followed her lead, and as they still had a few minutes before it officially started. Rachel led Scarlett over to Jesse and Parker.

"Scarlett, this is Jesse, my assistant. Jesse, this is my friend Scarlett," she introduced, gesturing between the two. Jesse smiled politely and offered his hand, which Scarlett studiously ignored. Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose before elbowing her friend hard in the ribs in silent warning. Scarlett sighed, and Rachel sent Jesse an apologetic look. He looked uncomfortable and slightly guilty, which made her feel even worse.

"Ignore her, Jesse, the devil is always cranky in the morning," she said, sending her friend a harsh glance. Scarlett simply huffed in response.

"Morning? It's one o' clock," he chuckled. Scarlett cracked a smirk.

"Honey, eleven is morning when you have a hangover," she said coolly. Rachel chuckled.

"Get your lazy asses up here, people! We have some songs to sing!" Robert said from the stage. A light chuckle erupted from the actors, and they made there way to the stage as the assistants sat back and mingled amongst themselves. Rachel smiled blissfully, and was first to get on stage, sitting in the small cluster of chairs where the actors who weren't up were supposed to sit and watch, and give criticism if necessary. She couldn't wait to show what she had- it was finally time to show Jesse St. James how much she outshone him.

**I know I said I would go in a cycle, and I had. But the latest chapter I was working on for SNN was deleted when it was almost finished, and I was just like, 'screw it'. I'll get to it next time it shows up in the cycle, promise! As for the Bouquet series, I've decided to save first love for last, so Amaryllis is up next :) (after LITL, of course)**

**Also, sorry it took so long to update! I was soooo busy these last couple weeks. Lame, I know. **

**Harry Potter fans: I have a new idea floating around in my head for a fic, and I'm not sure if I should do it. Do you think I would be an epic fail at writing for HP? Just let me know! **

**Cheers! **

**-Harlot (who doesn't own Glee) **

**PS: Ten reviews! :)**

**ALSO, thanks to my wonderful beta, GleekXxX, for helping me with this! Sorry I didn't wait, I was gonna be away from my computer for a while and wanted to get this up :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys. Sorry it took so long to update this. I wrote like, bit by bit. I didn't know what to do for this chapter. So it took a while. Also, I've had a busy summer so far. What can I say? I'm in high demand. –flips hair-

Kidding, of course. Well, kind of. I have been super busy lately.

**I don't own any recognizable characters, blah blah blah. **

Rachel took the small washcloth that Jesse held out for her and wiped the slight sheen of sweat from her forehead. She grabbed his arm and checked his watch, groaning when she saw the time.

"Oh my god, Bryan is killing me," she said sadly. She still had a lot to do that night- she was supposed to cook, clean, call her fathers, Kurt, and Mercedes, and it was already ten.

"That was nothing," Jesse chuckled. "You should have gone to one of Vocal Adrenaline's practices. They went until midnight, and they were so grueling we had to use IVs to keep going."

"Yeah, well that's not normal," Rachel said stubbornly. "You were all a bunch of kids back then. Shelby is a nutcase."

Jesse stopped laughing and stared at her for a second, surprise written all over his face. He quickly rearranged his expression to impassive, but the shock had been there long enough to worry Rachel.

"What?" she asked nervously. He tried to look innocent, annoying her deeply. She placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Jesse St. James, you tell me what you were thinking right now or… I'll do something to you so mortifying you won't be able to recover for weeks to come."

He sighed, but he hardly appeared threatened. "I just… I'm surprised you're so blasé about the whole Shelby thing now. I can remember how much it hurt you. The fact that you can talk about her without bitterness is really surprising. I would still hold a grudge."

Rachel had a weird twist in her stomach that told her he was lying, but she decided it was his business and didn't press further. "I don't see the point in holding a grudge. I'm over it." She was partially lying, but she knew she was being convincing enough- she had been acting for years. She had practice, unlike Jesse. "Frankly, she's as good as dead to me."

-break break break-

"So, what's for dinner?" Jesse asked as Rachel collapsed unto the couch, smiling at the soft suede as it rubbed against her cheek.

"I can't make anything right now," she mumbled. "There's a place about two blocks over that makes vegan pizza. Order a small one of those and whatever you want."

"Okay, what's the number?" he asked. Rachel groaned and buried her face in the couch, wanting nothing more than a warm blanket and some silence. She had to eat, though, so she pushed herself up on her elbows and recited the number two times, very slowly, before collapsing once more. She could hear Jesse ordering in the background, but she ignored him to the best of her ability. She always got pretty drained during her rehearsal, and she could keep up enough energy to hold herself together in the time it took to get home, but the second she got there, she was dead to the world.

Jesse seemed intent on resurrecting her. "So, how have you been the last few years?" he asked from the kitchen, seemingly oblivious to her exhaustion. She grumbled for a few seconds before she finally got into a sitting position. There was no point sleeping, anyway. Her food would be there soon, and she needed to eat. Plus, she needed to call everyone.

"I've been good. Life has treated me very, very well," she said. She knew that talking to him was a bad idea, but she had told him that he had to earn her friendship. She should at least give him a shot.

"That's good to hear." She could hear the smile in his voice. "Though I pretty much already knew. You're living your dream."

"Yes I am," she replied, a warm smile on her face. She often felt that rush of pride, whenever she was reminded of that fact. She, Rachel Berry, had done it. She was living her dream. Sometimes, she still couldn't believe it.

Jesse was silent for a moment. When he finally spoke, his voice was reproachful. "Whatever happened to you and Hudson?"

Rachel's face fell, and the usual anger twisted her gut, as it always did when Finn was brought up. "We broke up after graduation." She wondered if she should go on. Knowing Jesse, he would ask, so she continued. "He thought Lima was enough for him. When I didn't agree…. Well, he was very, very cruel to me about my chances of making it."

"I always knew he was an ass," Jesse said, though when he emerged from the kitchen with two coffees, his expression was remorseful. Rachel accepted the cup gratefully.

"I wish I had known sooner," she admitted, taking a long sip. "This is decaf, right?" When Jesse nodded, she polished off the coffee quickly. "He still calls, sometimes. I talk to him, but it's awkward. He ended up marrying Quinn."

"Not surprising. They were the golden couple," he sneered. "For Christ's sake, their names rhymed. They probably thought that meant it was destiny or some shit like that."

Rachel laughed. "I know. Besides, they were quarterback and head cheerleader. It was practically written in the stars."

They laughed for a few moments, and a comfortable silence fell over them. It was relaxing, and Rachel was very content, until she heard what sounded like 'Just give me the damn pizza!' from the other side of the front door. She got up and looked through the peep hole. What she saw shocked her.

Kurt was staring down the delivery man, hands on his hips and his chin jutted out. The poor boy looked appropriately frightened, and after a few more seconds, handed over the pizza. Kurt smiled in satisfaction and handed over the cash, along with a generous tip. Rachel bit back a laugh, but when she heard Jesse approach, she panicked.

"You have to hide!" she whispered as she pushed him toward his bedroom. "If Kurt sees you, he will throw a fit!"

"Will he now?" Jesse seemed much to amused at the idea.

"Yes. Stay!" she ordered. She slammed the door just as she heard Kurt say, in a terrible attempt at a deep voice, "Pizza delivery!"

"Coming, Kurt!" she called back. She opened the door with a smug smile on her face as he cursed.

"How'd you know?" She took the pizzas from his hands and set them on the counter before she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"I saw you mug the real delivery boy," she laughed, letting go and leading him to sit at the kitchen table.

"Want some? I'm pretty sure there's a meat lovers in here," she said, opening one of the boxes. Sure enough, there was. Rachel felt proud that she remembered that it was Jesse's preference.

"Why did you order that?" he asked, confused. "Did Blaine tell you I was coming?"

"What? No," she replied, equally as confused, until it hit her that the only reason she would order anything with meat was if it was for someone else. "Oh… Um, Scarlett was supposed to come over, but she bailed last minute, and I couldn't cancel the order."

Kurt was unconvinced. "I'm sure. So, who have you gotten hidden in your bedroom right now?"

Rachel smiled. "Nobody," she said. At least she was being honest.

"Okay, so who's hiding in your _apartment_ right now?"

Rachel cursed internally and tried to remain casual. But Kurt's burning stare made it hard not to squirm. "Nobody."

As if on cue, Jesse walked out of his bedroom with only a pair of cotton pajama pants on. His shirt was nowhere in sight. Kurt made a choking sound and turned to Rachel, his eyes accusing.

"Again, Rachel? Really? I thought you got over him in high school!" he whined. Rachel hadn't expected him to say that.

"It's seriously not like that," she started, but Jesse decided to go even further and pressed his lips to Rachel's temple.

"No need to be ashamed, Rachel," he said, smiling wickedly. She glared and shook her head at him, but as much as she tried, she couldn't be _really _mad at him. She was actually pretty amused. But she would get him back later. "Hello, Kurt."

Kurt watched in awe and shook his head. "Rachel, I can't believe you!"

"I'm not dating him!" she denied, shaking her head wildly. Jesse was chuckling. Rachel had never wanted to punch anyone so badly in her life. "He works for him!"

"He's a _prostitute_?" Kurt gasped. Jesse laughed harder. Rachel's cheeks darkened and she buried her face in her hands.

"Jesse, I'm going to kill you," she moaned. "Kurt, calm down," she said, finally removing her hands from her cheeks. "He's my assistant. He's just being a jackass and messing with us."

Kurt pursed his lips suspiciously. "You sure that's it?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes, Kurt, I am positive that I am only Jesse's employer. I think I would know if I've slept with the guy."

"I would definitely remember that, too," Jesse smirked, much to Rachel's annoyance. She piled some pizza for him onto a plate and shoved it into his hands. "Go."

He raised his hands in surrender and departed for his room, much to Rachel's relief. "I swear, he's going to kill me," she sighed. "It's his first day on the job, and he's already pulling stuff like that."

"Fire him," Kurt replied easily, cutting his pizza into little bits so he could eat it with his fork. Rachel sighed again and stared down at her own slice.

"I couldn't do that to him," she whispered, remembering the look on his face when she told him he was hired. "Kurt, he was having a really rough time before. I couldn't fire him."

Kurt frowned. "What happened?"

"He was working in a really, really bad job, he lived in a crappy apartment… He was _miserable. _I felt so bad I hired him on the spot," she said. "Enough about him, though. How's Blaine?"

Kurt seemed happy enough to change the subject, and Rachel was more than happy to listen.

**So, how'd you like it? Drop a review! Doooo it! Remember, ten till the next :D **

**Cheers! **

**Harlot **


End file.
